Through the Barricades
by Rhea1305
Summary: A songfic from Joanna's pov, talking about love and life. Mention of slash.


**A/N: I should be writing one of my other stories but his came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. This is from Joanna's point of veiw, talking about life and love. It's a song fic to Spandau Ballet- Through the Barricades.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the song or anything affiliated with Star Trek.**

* * *

**Through the Barricades**

_Mother doesn't know where love has gone,  
she says it must be youth that keeps us feeling strong.  
See it in her face that's turned to ice,  
and when she smiles she shows the lines of sacrifice._

_And now I know what they're saying  
__as our sun begins to fade,  
and we made our love on wasteland  
__and through the barricades._

My mother did love my father. They just drifted apart. A chasm appeared between them and there was nothing that was able to fill it, not even me. When I brought home my first boyfriend for her to meet, she said something to me that I didn't understand until we'd broken up.

She said "Your youth will keep you feeling strong."

I didn't know that since she'd been divorced from my father she'd turned to ice, unable to care for another man the way she had him. She's been broken after the divorce and she'd never really recovered the ability to feel like that. She was too old in her mind. So she sacrificed those feelings, the ability to feel love, for me.

She didn't want to go out and try to find them; she didn't want to leave me on my own. She sacrificed that for me and now I'm older I can see those lines on her face.

I've lived in Georgia all my life, until I moved to San Francisco and the academy. I found it a barren place, even though it's very green in parts. There's a kind of emptiness about it that's never quite been filled. I'd only noticed this after I arrived in San Francisco where everything is filled with a feeling of acceptance…or maybe it was just the academy.

Either way, Georgia's a wasteland and not a place to build a relationship. My parents made their love on wasteland and it dried up like everything else.

_Father made my history,  
he fought for what he thought would set us somehow free.  
He taught me what to say in school,  
I learned it off by heart but now that's torn in two.  
_

_And now I know what they're saying  
__in the music of the parade,  
and we made our love on wasteland  
__and through the barricades._

He wasn't around as much as other people's dads were. He was in space, discovering the secrets of the galaxy, learning about new species and plants that taught us new things. I find his name sometimes in text books. The same way I do Scotty's, Spock's, Chekov's and Sulu's. Most of the time I see Jim's name.

I don't call him Mr Kirk like I did when I first met him. He insisted I called him Jim, but I couldn't quite do it. After I started to see him more and more, whenever my dad came home, he suggested I called him "Uncle" Jim: it stuck. He's Uncle Jim now, always will be.

The Romulan war was the scariest time of my life, my father and my "Uncle Jim" were out in the dark wasteland of space fighting for Earth. Fighting to protect the planet, the people and most of all the fought for me. My dad once told me that they were captured and in a Romulan prison, they both told me the thing that kept them going was that they'd see me again if they got out. Jim had started to see me as his daughter.

I was. He's my second father now; I was devastated when his was killed at the launch of the Enterprise B. I was strong though, I was strong and supported my dad through that and he helped me too.

Jim married my dad. They were together a long time and I didn't mind a bit. They were both happy and so was I. they made their love on a wasteland, but they managed to push through the barricades.  
_  
Born on different sides of life,  
but we feel the same and feel all of this strife,  
so come to me when I'm asleep  
__and we'll cross the line and dance upon the streets._

_And now I know what they're saying  
__As the drums begin to fade,  
and we made our love on wasteland  
__And through the barricades_.

When I met Logan I was wary of him. We came from two very different worlds. He was a private school boy, who'd been brought up in a family with money. Compared to me he lived in a completely different universe. I was an only child, with separated parents, brought up by a single mother who was broken after her divorce, my father was out in space all the time and was married to Captain James T. Kirk. He was different: His family had two children, him and his sister, his parents had been happily married for years… no he came from a different background to me.

We were so different, but so alike. We felt the same way about so much, the same anger the same hurt, the same heartbreak.

His family didn't see it that way, they hated me. They wanted as far away from their son as possible. He didn't agree with this so we started meeting in secret: him leaving his house in the north of the City and me coming from the academy in the south-west. Meeting in the middle, the wasteland where the old port and docks used to be. We'd meet a night, dancing across the streets.

We made our love on the wasteland of the docks.

_Oh, turn around and I'll be there,  
well there's a scar right through my heart but I'll bare it again.  
Oh, I thought we were the human race  
__But we were just another borderline case,  
and the stars reach down and tell us  
__That there's always one escape._

_Oh, I don't know where love has gone,  
and in this troubled land desperation keeps us strong.  
Friday's child is full of soul,  
with nothing left to lose there's everything to go._

I married him. His family disowned him, but my family took him in, my pieced together family. Both my parents were only children, lonely like I was, however, when I grew up I had aunts and uncles in abundance. Chekov, Sulu, Spock, Uhura, Chapel, they were all there, as well as my dad and Jim, and my mother. We became a bigger and better family than ever.

There we were the best example of how the Human race can care for each other, how we can pull others into our lives and make a difference. There was always an escape for him, always a way for him to walk away from his family, it hurt him, and I know it did. I even told him not to let them go for me, but he did it. He cut them off because he loved me.

Logan often said there wasn't enough love in the world; he said the whole universe was so troubled that only desperation could keep us going. I told him not to be so pathetic and to believe that love did exist. It had to exist because there was no other name I could give to the way I felt about him.

Logan laughed at that and said the world was a wasteland deprived of love. I threw this comment off as well saying that we'd made our love on wasteland then.

_And now I know what they're saying,  
it's a terrible beauty we've made,  
so we make our love on wasteland  
__and through the barricades._

_And now I know what they're saying  
__as our hearts go to their graves,  
and we made our love on wasteland  
__and through the barricades._

Our youngest child Jade, named such for her green eyes, is a beauty. I'm her mother I'm supposed to say that, but she is. She's got the McCoy dark hair and my mother's eyes, but everything else is from Logan's family, her figure, her demeanour, although occasionally she acts just like her granddaddy and scowls. Her intellect is from both of us, she's a killer. She's a terrible beauty but she's also made the same mistake that my mother made. She tried to make her love on a terrible wasteland. It was unforgiving and it broke part of her. She managed to pull herself back, mainly because I wasn't about to let my daughter become like my mother. I was not about to allow her to sacrifice that.

If I've learned anything from my life that I can pass on to the youth of today, and it's something worth while.

You can build love on a wasteland; you just have to push through the barricades before it'll grow.


End file.
